Ashel/Companion
Ashel is a boss who is only recruitable if you take the offer to join their side. If you took the Navy's side, she and Bonnie will be locked out until NG+. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "First Mate Ashel of the Fishy Pirates, ready to go!" "Milady only seems to grow in her breasts, and the pirate's equipment is too... No, it's nothing." "Our crew doesn't know any practical life skills..." "From laundry to cleaning, cooking to combat... The First Mate's job is difficult." "I need to clean up quickly and give swimming lessons to milady..." "I need to clean up quickly and make dinner for the milady..." "The laundry has been accumulating for three days... Can I get it all done by tomorrow morning?" "What should I make for dinner today...?" "Milady fell into the sea again? ...You've got to be joking." "I need to clean up inside the ship again..." "I'll give you some of my spending money, use it wisely." (+1875G) "Take this with you. It'll give you fighting spirit." (+ 1 Boost Drink) "Take this with you. It was leftover from milady's meal..." (+ 1 Apple) "Can you give me some Antidote Grass? Milady ate some rotten buns..." (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "Thanks, I owe you one!"(+20 Affinity) *No - "I see, it can't be helped..." "The Fishy Pirates are always short on funds. Could you help us out a little?" (Give 1125G) *Yes - "Thanks, I owe you one!"(+25 Affinity) *No - "I see, it can't be helped..." "What do you want to be in the future?" *Hero - "I see, Well, do your best out there. But stay away from the seas." *Marine - "So, you want to be a marine... Then I should crush you right here!" (-5 Affinity) *Pirate - "You want to be a pirate...? If that's the case, do you want to join us?" (+10 Affinity) "What do you think is the hardest part about being a pirate?" *Being wanted - "It's definitely a nuisance to be pursued by the Navy. I never have time to relax..." (+5 Affinity) *Seasickness - "Indeed, but no pirate ever gets seasick... Except for milady." *Malnutrition - "Yeah, that's the biggest challenge of piracy. You need to think about proper nutrition..." (+10 Affinity) "This deck-mop is a cherished favorite of mine. Do you have a favorite item?" *My sword - "I see... it definitely looks like a good treasure. Okay, please give me that!" (+10 Affinity) *A mermaid mummy- "What the, that's horrible! (-5 Affinity)" *My right hand - "That... doesn't mean you use it for anything obscene, right?" "What do you think is my most important duty as First Mate?" *Assisting the captain - "I do look after her, but... It's a much tougher job than that." *Leading in combat - "That's the captain's job... But I guess you could say I do that as well." *Laundry and cleaning - "Yeah, that's my most important duty. If I skip even a little bit, everything becomes a mess..." (+10 Affinity) "What do you think is our favorite treat among the Fishy Pirates?" *Roast chicken - "That's right, It's a rare treat! Milady sometimes cries when we don't have it..." (+10 Affinity) *Fishbones - "While it certainly is our symbol… We definitely don't eat them." *Human barbeque - "Eat that?! Mermaids don't eat humans!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Ashel: "Are you going to make some money? I'll come along after I finish washing the dishes." With Mink: Mink: "How are ya feeling', boss Ashel?" Ashel: "I'm doing great, the MS Fish has been really thriving. Please add 150 cans of food to the usual transaction." Mink: "Thank you for your continued patronage! If the Fishy Pirates are doin' well, it's good business for my business." Ashel: "Also, I'd like to ask for 60 cannonballs and ... a floatation ring for the Captain." Mink: "Captain Bonnie still can't swim yet...? Anyways, the floatation ring will be included with the regular delivery." With Lolitta: Lolitta: "Boss Ashel! The Captain called for you!" Ashel: "Hm...I understand. I'll go later." Lolitta: "Also the helmsman, the head cannoneer, the chief strategist, the head chef, and the quartermaster called for you!" Ashel: "I'm very busy... No matter how many bodies there are, it's just not enough. With Bonnie: Ashel: "Milady... did you steal the emergency food again?" Bonnie: "I don't know... Maybe it was that rat's doing?" Ashel: "That's it, you're going without any between meal snacks today, milady" Bonnie: "Uuuuu!!" With Selene: Ashel: "You're the legendary Captain Selene... Could you please teach me the secret to raising a pirate queen?" Selene: "I don't think there's any secret... It all depends on that person's talents, effort, and self-awareness." Ashel: "Is that so..." Selene: "I'm sorry for the boring answer. But Bonnie definitely has talents." Ashel: "What about the remaining effort and self-awareness...? Good grief, it looks like she has a long way to go..." With Roza (Zombie): Ashel: "Pirate Queen Roza… I'm honored to meet you." Roza: "I don't remember much from when I was alive... Your captain is my descendant, is she not?" Ashel: "She claims to be from your lineage, but... Whether it's true or not, I'm not really sure." Roza: "Well, blood ties aren't important... You should understand that as well." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Ashel: "Here! It's today's meal!" Ashel quickly cooks up something! Hamburger Steak 2nd Action: Ashel: "No one here ever works..." Ashel is cleaning the surroundings… happens. 3rd Action: Ashel: "The Captain has absolutely no self-awareness..." Ashel complains as she mumbles to herself... happens 4th Action: Ashel: "Now, Fire!" uses Support Bombardment 5th Action: Ashel: "Hey! Stay right there!" uses Swift Cleaning Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Mermaids